The Heart of the X-Blade
by Kazumi-Uchiha-567
Summary: The X-Blade was destroyed it divided into 20 parts;13 parts of darkness,& 7 of light.However people miss out on the fact that the weapon posed a heart of its o fans get entangled into the story and learn that they both play a very big part. What will the X-blade have to do with the lost fans and how will they react when they realize that this story is not a game anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHOSE BACK?!**

 **I know, I know it's been like two years and I haven't posted aything and I am sorry. It took me alot more time and work to graduated from college than I thought it would in the first place. Anyway let me kick off my return with a new story! YAY! NEW STORY FROM A DIFFERENT FANDOM! I want you guys to enjoy my return with this new story and I hope you will like it. So please let me know if you like this story and please enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Years ago there was a war,but unlike many other wars this one was different. Many lives were lost and an ultimate weapon was destroyed but by how is still unknown. This weapon called the **X-Blade**._

 _Some people say when the weapon was destroyed it divided into 20 parts,13 parts of darkness,and 7 of however is not the full story, many people miss out on the fact that the weapon posed a heart of its own. This was known as the heart of the **X-Blade** , and **the key to Kingdom Hearts.**_

* * *

The light footsteps ran up the stairs before the young blonde man burst into the room. He looked frazzled and held an ancient book in his arms as he made his way over to the desk.

"Master Yen Sid, you need to read this. It's in regarding the _X-Blade_." The young man panted, setting the book down in front of the old wise man.

Yen Sid looked up at the young man before picking up the book and reading over what was opened. His eyes grew wide as he looked back at the young man,"Even, are you sure this is true?"

Even nodded and pulled out some torn piece of a report,"Yes, Master Yen Sid. I found more information regarding this in Ansem the Wise's report about the old stories."

The old master stood up causing his blue robes to bellow behind him as his hand fell to stroke his beard.

"Very well then we must get it here and protect at any cost. Even, do not breathe a word of this to any of the others until we can secure it." He spoke turning his back to the young scientist.

"Yes,sir...but how will we find it?" Even asked curiously, tucking the paper away.

"Do not be worried, I shall check the balance of the worlds and see if I can find this heart of the _X-Blade_."

_Radiant Garden; Some time later_

Even sighed as he stood in front of the giant painting of Xehanort. He knew it should've been removed by now but he was too busy looking up the information about the _X-Blade_ to be concerned with it.

"Hopefully we can keep this from him." He whispered softly.

"Oh...and what's that, Even?"

The young scientist grew still as he turned around to see his old friend, Braig leaning up against the wall to his right. He still possessed his Organization XIII cloak and had a smug smirk on his lips.

"Braig." He spat out harshly, glancing at the sharp shooter.

"Oh come on, no hello. I'm hurt, Even." Braig pouted mockingly before reappearing in front of Even with one of his signature guns pointed directly at his face.

"Now tell me everything."

_Earth; The Next Day_

A young redhead 22 year old, walked into to her apartment with her boyfriend in tow behind her. She glanced back at the 20 year old young man, who was stifling back a yawn.

"What do you want to get for dinner, Nate?" The girl questioned, placing her bag down by the couch before plopping on it herself.

"Want to order pizza?" Nate asked glancing over at the red head.

"Yes just put it under my name, baby." She mentioned, laying her head back and closing her eyes. Her mind was somewhere else as she thought about the rough day she had just had.

"Sam, what toppings?" Her boyfriend asked pulling her back to the world.

"Mushroom is fine. Oh and get some soda." She called out peering an eye open at look at the boy.

He nodded before proceeding to finish the order and hanging up the phone.

Sam smiled before closing her eye once again and melding into the couch. Nate watched her before walking over and kissing her head gently.

"Want to play Kingdom Hearts 2 tonight, babe?" The young man asked curiously, taking a seat next to her.

Sam shrugged and opened her mouth to respond when a pounding came from the front door.

"That cant be the Pizza." The redhead quickly replied before standing up and walking over to the door.

There behind the door stood a familiar blonde haired man, who had a panic stricken look on his face.

"Mr. Thomas? What are you doing at my house?" She asked taking a step back and dropping her hand.

Mr. Thomas quickly let out a sigh of relief as he realized,she was still safe...for now. He quickly pushed his way into the home,closing and locking the door behind him.

"Listen, you need to get out of here before he comes after you." Mr. Thomas relayed glancing around and making eye contact with the young boy who now on his feet.

"Hey, who are you?" Nate questioned quickly making his way to the side of a confused Sam.

"What are you talking about,Mr. Thomas ? Get away from who?" She asked following her old professor into the living room.

"I dont have time to explain, but you need to trust me,Sam." The professor begged pulling what looked like a small trinket out and pressing it against the wall.

"Sam,who is this guy?" Her boyfriend whispered to her, glancing at what the man was doing.

Suddenly a bright light burst from the trinket and a warp noise echoed in the apartment as a vortex like portal opened up in the trinket's place. Sam and Nate took a step back from both the portal and the older man in pure shock.

"Get into the portal,Sam. You'll be safe if you do." replied to the startled young couple.

"What the fuck are you talking about? How did you do this?! Who are you really?!" Sam shouted back at the man, who took a step toward her.

A heavy sigh came from the man as he reached forward to grab her,"Listen Samantha, I need to get you to the high tower to get you safe then secure the other two pieces."

Quickly Nate stood in front of Sam and threw a punch, striking the man in the face.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Nate shouted, keeping Sam behind him .

"Nate! What the hell?!" The young girl expressed shocked by her boyfriend's action.

The man cupped his own throbbing cheek and gave a narrow glare at the boy before giving a weak chuckle.

"Well look at that it looks like, I only need to worry about one lost piece now." The troubled couple both glanced at the older man as he spoke once more.

"Sorry but we don't have time for this." With that a fist slammed into the young boy's face knocking him out and cause Sam to cry out in shock.

"Nate!" Sam cried out reached down to grabbed her now unconscious boyfriend, only to have pull him away from her and throw him gently into the portal.

Sam's eyes grew wide as she looked at her old mentor, who now looked over at her with a quite serious look.

"Samantha get in the portal, now. I know you are frightened but you need to get in there before he-" He was cut off with another familiar warp like noise came from behind Sam.

She watched as his face paled and a voice began to echo from the newly opened dark portal behind her.

"Well, well looky what I found here. A fright little kitten and her master, thanks for leading me here, you old coot." The voice directed in a sarcastic tone that struck a chord within Sam.

"Fuck...I'm Sorry." The professor whispered looking at Sam before he quickly shoved the unaware girl into the portal before the new intruder could get a glimpse of her face.

Mr. Thomas quickly destroyed the source of the portal before turning and meeting the sly smirk of Braig, who was a few inches from his own face.

"That's wasn't very smart,Grams."

_The place in between the Worlds_

Sam watched as her old mentor expressed pale before he looked her directly in the eyes, she could see the pain and guilty for lying to her. She had a feeling this would be the last time she saw of him as he whispered out a rush apologize before pushing her in the bright light to her right.

She stumbled into the tunnel only to trip over her unconscious boyfriend who was thrown in only moment before. Sam fell on to her back and quickly turned her gaze into the direction of the entrance to the portal which now had vanished. A rush of fear and panic quickly shot through her as she quickly crawled over to her boyfriend.

"Nate...Nate please wake up. Nate!" Sam cried desperately looking around her worried, catching a glimpse of what looked like another way out forming a few feet from them.

A groan came from the unconscious boy as he forced his eyes up to looked at his fearful girlfriend.

"Sam... are you ok?" Nate whispered sitting up, cupping the frightened girl's face.

Sam nodded before placing her hand over his and sighing. "I think we are in deep shit, Nate."

"You can say that again." Nate grumbled getting to his feet slowly. "Now where are we?"

Sam shrugged before getting to hers as well,"I don't know but I think that's the way out"

Nate looked at where she pointed and there stood a swirling light like portal. There was no indication that it would take them back to where they were but it wasn't like they had another chose.

The couple looked at each other before take each others hand and walking over to the portal. "You scared?" Nate asked glancing at the girl who was staring into the portal.

"Terrified, Nate. I knew that man's voice..." She admitted feeling her stomach twist in a knot just at the thought of it.

"What man?"

"You were unconscious when what sounded like another portal open up and a man came in and I-I knew his voice..." Sam explained quickly getting a hitch in her breath and panicking.

Nate grabbed her shoulders and turned her toward him then gently cupped her face. "Hey, Sam. Look at me, you are ok. We are away from that, so let's go into this portal and figure out what's happening ok?"

She looked up at him and nodded, before gently cupping the hand that rest on his smiled weakly before bring their hands down toward their sides and turning to the portal. They both gave each other a reassuring squeeze before taking a step forward into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few minutes since the couple tumbled into the old man's study and from what it seemed the boy was more relaxed. Sam sat in the only other chair in the room while who she knew as Master Yen Sid sat across from her. Her eyes darted to right, where the very small iconic mouse, Mickey stood by her side and behind him was his two loyal members of court, Donald Duck and Goofy. Nate stood to her left with a hand gently on her shoulder rubbing small circles, trying to calm her.

"Now, explain how you two have come to arrive here." The old master instituted, watching the two with careful eyes.

Sam nodded taking a nervous breath, still feeling a little sick from early.

"Nate and I came home after work and within minutes of being there, my old professor,Mr. Thomas showed up at my door. He began ranting about getting me to safety and finding the two other pieces and that's when he opened...well...well a portal. After trying to make a grab at me,Nate... well Nate punched him then he muttered something like 'Well at least I only need to find one piece now.' Before he shoved Nate into the portal and right before he went to push me in, a sound came from behind like another portal was opening but I didn't turn around. Then a new man started to talk about how Mr. Thomas lead him right to it and his voice was very familiar like I heard it before. Though before I could turn to see who is was Mr. Thomas apologized to me before pushing me in the portal and I think closed it for at that point we were kind of well stuck in that in between world before another portal appear that leads us here..." Sam explained wring her hands together nervously as the knot in her stomach jumped into her throat.

Nate watched her then looked at the old man who seemed to be studying her reaction to see if it was genuine.

"Oh golly, you think that fellow who came in after was working for that fellow,uhhh- Xenahort?" Donald finished for Goofy, who asked Master Yen Sid who stood and nodded.

"Yes but before I explain why,Mickey would you fetch Riku and his students. Donald,Goofy can you go and bring Sora as well,this is something all the guardians of light must hear." He directed toward the trio.

"Yes,Sir." The three chimed in unison before walking out of the room leaving the couple and the Magician alone.

"Wait,why don't you just explain it to us right now?" Nate asked looking at the old man confused.

"This information is not only going to give you the answers you seek but to the others as well, Nathaniel." Yen Sid respectfully responded walking toward the couple.

Sam's eyes darted up to met the man's whose seem to lighten up a bit from his normal hard ridden gaze. Yen sid gave a small smile before glancing at the boy who now was a step closer to Sam. He could see the light radiating from the boy as he made a move to protect the woman he loved.

All three set of eyes looked behind them as the door open and Mickey walked in with a tall,silver haired teenager who was giving a scowled look to a relaxed taller, redhead man whose arms were crossed over his chest.

"Where is young Kairi, Master Riku?" Yen Sid questioned looking at the young master, who was missing one of his pupils.

"She is training with Sora today, Master Yen Sid." Riku mentioned, his eyes focused the red headed girl in the chair and the black haired boy,who were both staring at him and Lea in amazement.

"Yeah, lucky Kairi,at least she gets a break from 'Mister train every minute of the day' over here." Lea remarked disgruntly, noticing the two new faces as well. "What you looking at, kid?"

Sam felt her face flush red before looking away down at her hands then turned back and gave him a perturbed look.

"Im not a kid, you idoit." She snapped back harshly at Lea.

A laugh erupted from him as he shrugged and leaned up against the wall. "Yeah right, you couldn't be anything else other than a child."

"Now Lea, that's not anyway to talk to someone you just met, let alone a lady." Mickey chimed in clearly not appreciating the redhead behavior.

"Uh oh, what's Lea gotten himself into this time?" A new voice chimed in, averting all the gazes toward the door.

Sam and Nate's gaze fell on to teenager who walked in, his iconic brown spiky hair gave his identity away to the two. A short, reddish purple haired girl trailed in behind the famous brunette who the newcomers also recognized right away.

"A lot more than he can handle I can tell you that now, Sora." Riku snickered glancing at the couple who was still intrigued with the arrival of Sora and Kairi.

"Hey, who are you two?" The brunette boy who was known as Sora asked glancing at the two new faces.

Sam felt her heart jump into her throat after her favorite video game character asked her such a simple question. Nate noticed Sam's sense of nervousness and responded for them both.

"I'm Nate and this is my girlfriend,Sam." Nate spoke up glancing at all the members in the group whose eyes were on them.

"Well I'm Sora,this is Kairi,that's Riku, and that is Lea." Sora replaying gesturing to everyone he pointed out.

"Nice to met you two, but I don't want to seem rude but why are you two here?" Riku asked glancing to Master Yen Sid.

"I will explain that now, Master Riku." Yen Sid mentioned turning to the window.

"Now as you four know,you are apart of the seven guardians of light and as for the other three we believed it was all Master Eraqus's lost pupils."

"Are you saying that either Aqua,Ven or Terra isn't one of the guardians of light?" Mickey interjected shocked to hear this from his master.

"Yes my friend,I know now that my assumation was wrong to begin with." Yen Sid replayed in a sad tone.

"What? So whose the seventh guardian?" Sora cried out shocked.

Yen Sid stayed silent as he turn and focus his gaze on the two new faces in the room. Sam frowned and looked up at Nate to notice he was just as confused as her.

"No way! You're telling me that, this little girl is a guardian?!" Lea questioned,doubtful that someone like her even knew how to fight.

"It is unwise to assume things,Lea. You would be wrong, the guardian of light is not Samantha but Nathaniel."

"What?!" Almost half the room cried out not including Riku or Lea who seemed to be relieved than shocked.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me Nate is a guardian of light?" Sam asked shocked, looking up at her boyfriend who seemed to be stunned by the new information about himself.

Yen Sid nodded before walked over to his desk and took a seat. "Yes ,from what I can observe his heart is strong and fill with much light."

"Well...this is a lot to take in." Nate sighed, leaning against the chair gently.

Sam looked up and took his hand before looking at Yen Sid,"So what happens now?"

"You both will start training alongside Lea with Master Riku." He continued, nodding at Riku who nodded back.

Sam glanced between both Riku and Yen Sid before questioning what she heard,"I'm sorry you said you both, does that mean I'll be training as while?"

The old man nodded, as the redheaded man groaned behind the group.

"B-But I don't know how to fight..." Sam stuttered out completely nervous about the thought of it.

"All will be well,Samantha. This training is for your own safety and I believe it is unwise for anyone not to know self protection, let alone a young lady like yourself." Yen Sid continued, just as Mickey stepped forward.

"Master Yen Sid is right and there is no harm in training,Sam." The mouse grinned softly at the couple.

Sam smiled back weakly before nodding,"Ok I guess you are right."

"Its decided then as of tomorrow you four will go to train in Radiant Garden, but before you two do you will need a change of clothes for your adventure." Yen Sid explained nodding to the young couple.

Sam nodded before looking at her boyfriend, who seemed to be trying to keep himself calm.

"Ok, where can we get that?" Nate questioned glancing at Sam who gave his hand a squeeze to reassure him, she was there.

"Kairi,Sora, and Lea would you introduce them to the three good fairies." The old man asked before turning to the couple,"They will help you get prepare for the journey to come along with your training."

"Of course, Master Yen Sid," Kairi responded, walking over to the couple with Sora in tow, who was giving them a comforting smile,"Follow me and we will get you all set."

Nate and Sam both nodded before Sam got to her feet and they both trailed after the young girl and the excited boy who started to ask them questions. The disgruntled red head glanced at Yen Sid before following the group with a grumble.

Once the door was closed behind the departing group, Mickey turned to Yen Sid asking a question that plagued his mind.

"Master Yen Sid, there is something more about them then the boy being a guardian of light, isn't there?"

The silver haired master nodded along with the thought of his friend,"Yes I sensed that too, there is something strange about that girl, Sam."

"You are very perspective, Master Riku. Yes there is an energy coming off of that young woman and her story does not add up." Yen Sid concluded glancing toward the door where the group just exited.

"What would you like to be done about that?" Riku questioned, having his own thoughts of what can be connected to this young girl.

"I'd like the both of you to observe how she trains and make me aware if you notice anything interesting about her heart." The old man requested from the young man and the King.

"Of course, Master Yen Sid." Mickey responding already taking note of a few things he had noticed about the young girl.

"Thank you both." Yen Sid nodded, before watching the two young keyblade wielders walked out to regroup the others.

The old man frowned and glanced down at the book on his desk,"We have yet to find this heart of the _X-Blade_ , maybe she will be able to help."


	3. Chapter 3

Lea chuckled and stood over the panting girl,who was on her hands and knees in front of him.

"Come on kid, you need to work harder." The experienced redhead remarked.

Sam shot a glare up at him before going to kick his feet out from under him,only to have him step back and avoiding her attack completely.

A laugh came from the experienced fighter as he watched the young girl struggle in this spar.

"Too predictable, Kid. Anybody would guess that's what you do next." Lea commented watching the glaring girl.

"Yeah well fuck you, Lea! Give me a break I'm new at this!" Sam shouted harshly back getting to her feet.

"Too bad,newbie! That doesn't matter against the enemy they will strike you down the second they get the chance." The fiery redhead retorted back crossing his arms across his chest. "Now get back in the stance I showed you and come at me with the purpose to kill."

Sam took a deep breath before getting up and striking the stance Kairi had show her a few weeks back. Lea gave a small smirk at the girl's position before launching forward and aiming for her right side with his fist. The trainee jumped back avoiding the punch from the fire wielder, who quickly recover from his miss and came brawling at the girl. Sam's eyes widen as she quick dodged Lea, who began to shout,"Come on, you can't win if you keep dodging me, Kid."

Sam glared as she clutched her fists tightly as she felt something snap, "Give me a break! I'm not as fucking as strong as Roxas!"

The previous nobody froze at the mention of his lost friend, how'd she know that, did the boys tell her that. Sam took advantage of the other redhead's confusion and darted over , kicking him in the gut and giving him a right hook to the face. This caught Lea off guard as he barely dodged the punch and stumbled back from it's force. Sam smirked and went to punch him a second time only to have the redhead block it and tackle her to the ground.

Lea knew something up with her from the moment they met and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He quickly pinned the girl down in his blind rage causing Sam to freeze practically in fear from the sudden movement by her trainer.

"Ok Lea get off, you won the fight." She retorted back only to see him summon one of his signature Chakrams into his free hand.

"How do you know that name?! how do you know about him?!" The redhead shouted at the girl bring the attention of the two of gentlemen who had been sparing nearby.

"What?!I don't know what you are talkin-Oh shut up Sam I heard you just say his name! How do you even know about him?!"Lea shouted bring the Chakram down beside the young girl's head who gave out a startled cry.

"Hey get off of her Lea!" Riku shouted running over and getting behind him and yanking him off of her.

"Sam!" The tan skinned boy cried as he followed his mentor and help pull his girlfriend to her feet. The redheaded girl leaned against her boyfriend gently as she panted, her heart was racing out of control.

"Those two are hiding something! That girl knows about Roxas!" Lea retorted at Riku as he pushed himself away from the silver haired boy.

"That doesn't give you any right to attack her. We all have our secrets,ok?" Riku snapped back at the previous nobody, who just stared down the couple.

Nate held his girlfriend close and watched what Riku was doing while Sam just met Lea's stare. She grumbled and stepped away from Nate before turning,"I'm going for a walk."

"Sam? Wait!" The dark haired boy responded going to follow her.

"Nate, I just want to go alone ok?"she commented giving a weary look over her shoulder.

The boy frowned before nodding and watched the redheaded girl walk away and back toward the town. Once she was out of sight he turned and glared at the former nobody before speaking,"You fucking pull that stunt again, I'll make you regret it."

Lea just gave a similar glare before heading off in the opposite direction of Sam. Riku gave a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to Nate.

"There is no point hiding anything from us and having shaky trust is not what we need before we get into this what are you hiding, Nate?" he asked shooting a looking at the now somewhat nervous 20 year old.

* * *

Somewhere else in the town of Radiant Garden, the redheaded girl wondered the square that was packed with people now since the restoration was finished there. She always wanted to see this world and now since it was being restored it held all the beauty that it once had before it fell into the darkness. Sam walked slowly, watching the people around her mingle and go about their lives, it was so amazing how oblivious she use to be before a few weeks ago.

Her eyes wandered the crowd trying to see if she could have spotted any of her new friends walking around. After a minute or so, her gaze caught a streak of blonde hair that seemed to be running off into the undeveloped parts of town. Sam frowned and took off after the stranger who now looked familiar from behind. The redhead followed after this familiar blonde haired boy who took off down an alleyway that came out to a clearing. She stayed back as she watched the boy go over the center of the empty clearing and start to talk to thin air; confused by his actions she made her way over there.

"Hey kid, you ok?" she called out approaching the boy slowly who grew more and more familiar in her eyes and caused a tightening of her chest.

Sam stopped as the boy grew still and mumbled something before he turned making eye contact with her then gave warm smile and vanished into thin air. A breath got caught in her throat as she recognized the boy, he was Ventus and the fact that she just saw him made no sense whatsoever. Thinking that this either was trick or she was going crazy Sam glanced around and tried to pinpoint where this possible illusion could've come from but it was clear she was alone.

"Great you fucked up early and are seeing people that have no reason for showing up here and now I'm talking to myself….wonderful" She mumbled giving a soft sigh before tucking her hands into her pockets and making her way back to the hotel they were staying at.

It took Sam about another hour to find out where she was and how to get back, she luckily walked into the empty room after everything. She was thankful she still had time to ponder about what happened, it made no sense to her;she known that Ventus's heart rested in Sora's heart for the time being so for her to see him there was so out of the blue. The redhead went over the events again in her mind as she kicked her shoes off and climbed into the lush bed and pulled the covers up to her spotted Ven in the center of town where she known he had been there at least 10 years before. Sam wondered if it were even possible for the caged heart to project a vision of himself into the physical world but that would make more sense if Sora was even with her. She remembered the brunette was traveling with his usual crew of Donald and Goofy and now Kairi as well,who thought it best to get the experience in.

The now disgruntled and slightly confused redhead grumbled before rolling over slowly as to not bang any of her fresh bruises from the training session she had earlier with Lea. Sam felt her cheeks flushed red at the thought of how he got under her skin and pissed her off enough for her to fucked up and spill info they didn't need to know. She sighed and hugged herself into a ball as she laid under the covers. The stress of training and the fact that she had still had no idea why she was brought to this world was also getting at her. Sam frowned and closed her eyes,what she needed was some sleep and she was going to get some.

* * *

Lea grumbled as he made his own way back to the hotel , that girl had was still under his skin after all the time he just spend beating his frustrations out over her. It had clearly been hours since he last departed from Riku, the newbie, and Nate or whatever and he still couldn't understand how she knew about Roxas. The grumbling redhead made his way to his room and made a B-line for the balcony ignoring the silver haired boy who called over to him from his side of the room.

"Lea, we need to talk." Riku called out as he quickly arise from the bed and made his way after the red head.

Lea stopped on his way to the lonely balcony before he glanced over at his keyblade master and took note of the dark circles under his eyes and the stress lines on his forehead. Lea had a feeling it was about his stunt he pulled earlier today and gave an irritated sigh before replying to him.

"If it's about early today, I know I acted rashly but I told you Riku, I don't trust them. There is something those two aren't telling us."

The silver haired boy gave a nod at what Lea said before he began to speak, "Well if you let me speak, Lea. I know what they are hiding, Nate told me right after you left."

"What?! He did? What is it?" The hot head exclaimed,shocked at this new information.

"Sit down Lea, it's going to take a while to explain." Riku sighed as he began to recall what he had only learned a few hours ago.

Lea's brain reeled over what he had just learned the two newbies were hiding from him, and he simply couldn't understand it. Why were their lives turned into a source of entertainment for them? It was just wrong and just made the blood under his skin boil even more, this is how that girl knew about Roxas and him but that gave her no right to act like she knew who they really were. These thoughts made Lea get up and head out to the balcony for some well needed air, he need to think and try not turn everything around him into ash .

The hot head was luckily met with the calming silence of the night as he processed the information he had just learned. A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned up against the rail taking a glance at his right where he could see the couple's balcony. Lea's sense of calm quickly disappeared as he noticed the young red head girl standing out on her balcony with her gaze set to the darken horizon. He watched as her upset expression was coated in the soft light from the moon that hung high in the sky. He grumbled to himself in his head before he took a step or two closer to the couple's balcony and spoke up.

"Kid."

Sam gave a small jump as her gaze darted to her left where she saw a disgruntled Lea over on his balcony, clearing glaring at her.

"Oh hey." The red headed girl brought up, turning her gaze to the horizon again before continuing, "...Sorry about early...I shouldn't of brought up him-"

"Yeah, you shouldn't of. Riku told me what your boyfriend had told him early about those "games" by the way." Lea interrupted her, a fury now growing under his skin.

"Wait- What? Nate… Nate told Riku." The girl asked confused glancing over at Lea, who now seemed surprised she didn't know he told Riku.

"Yeah the whole story so next time you think about bring Roxas up, don't. Just because you "played" those "games" doesn't mean shit. You have no clue what it is like to lose a friend like that, so keep your mouth shut, kid." The hot head brought up exchanging a glare with the red headed girl who just looked at him in utter shock before she too glared back.

"Whatever, Lea. I said I was sorry. I'll see you on the training field tomorrow morning." Sam remarked as she turned to head back into her dim light room.

"Yeah yeah, kid. Just shut it." Lea retorted turning his glare back to the horizon.

"Oh and my name is not kid, Lea. It's Sam so get it fucking memorized." The red headed girl replied with sarcasm before she turned in for the night.

Lea continued to glare down the now closed neighboring balcony door before trying to hide a half-hearted chuckle and a half crooked smirk, "Smart ass, little kid."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning rolled around quickly and before the young couple knew it, they were back on the training field. Sam stood quietly next to her boyfriend,who was still upset about their little fight earlier that morning. It was mostly caused by the fact Sam wanted to hide useless information for the group that Nate obviously thought otherwise.

The couple glanced at one another before glancing at their mentors, who made their way toward them, the redhead was clearly still upset by the events from the day before while the silver haired boy just look less concern about that fact.

"How are you two doing this morning?" Riku asked, noticing the distance between the two, which was unusually.

"Fine…" Nate commented glancing at his girlfriend who gave a half hearted mumble as her response.

Riku eyed the red headed girl who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts before he turned to the tan boy, "Come on let's practice trying to summon your keyblade."

The boy nodded and turn to Sam who glanced up at him and gave him a weak smile, Nate felt a ping of sadness at the look she gave him. He quickly gave her a peck on her cheek before turning and following Riku who was now a few feet away from the group.

Silence filled the air between the remaining two before Lea glanced at the girl, who was now staring off into space.

"You two get into a fight or something?" He asked breaking the silence watching the girl's gaze turn toward him.

"I don't want to talk about 's just get started." Sam grumbled quietly shooting a glare at her mentor before she darted forward to land a hit on this snarky asshole.

Lea quickly jumped back and blocked the punch thrown by the clearly upset girl, her movements were rash and sloppy which allowed him to gain the upper hand. As he went in to strike her in the stomach, she blocked it grabbing his arm and forcefully flipping him over her shoulder and onto the ground. Lea stared up at her shocked as he laid there on his back, her foot on his chest, she clearly wasn't letting him win in the sparring match today. A chuckle escaped the lips of the fallen redhead as he laid his head back and flopped down on the ground.

"Nice job, kid. You are not as pathetic as you look." Lea commented glancing up at the newbie whose eyes seemed to widen slightly as removed her foot off of him.

He watched as the young girl stumbled back as one of hand falling onto her chest and other on her head.

"Yo kid are you ok?" The mentor asked propping himself up onto elbows as his eyes analysed the scene.

Sam's breath grew laboured as her eyes grew wide, her vision suddenly shifted to a new scene in front of her. The same boy as before who she knew as Ventus replaced the form of Lea on the ground with a horrifying expression was stricken across his face. Words were jumbled together in a mess as they surrounded and bombarded the redheaded girl who watched the blonde haired boy was swallowed by the darkness.

Sam watched terrified just before a hand fell on her shoulder and shook her gently cause the vision of the darkness to vanish. A small yelp came out of the girl as she glanced up at er mentor who was clearly concerned with her actions.

"Sam, are you ok?" The boy asked in a quiet voice, noticing the girl's frighten state.

The trainee glanced at the spot where she had seen the blonde boy then up at Lea before giving a small nod.

"Y-yea Im fine..." She mumbled taking a step back out of the boy's grip and wrapping her arms across her chest.

Lea watched her and could tell she was lying but he didn't know whether or not he wanted to push her to tell him. His mouth fell into a stern line as he tucked his hands into his pants pockets."If you say so, then let's go back to training."

Sam glanced at him before getting into a fighting position ignoring the fact that something in her heart was aching.

* * *

The groups decided to wrap up training earlier than usual since everybody seemed on edge. Riku had noticed a change in his pupils' training efforts since the day before. The young man seemed to be attacking with angry instead of his normal determination. It seemed the fight the couple shared this morning really got under that boyfriend's skin and Riku saw it in his training. As the group walked back to the hotel, Riku trailed behind the couple watching the two. Something was up with the red headed girl she seemed to jump every time her boyfriend made a move to hold her hand. The Keyblade Master also noticed the fear coming off of her in waves, she was scared of something but what. He noted an increasing strange power radiating from her in the recent weeks, something he had yet to report to Master Yen Sid.

As they neared the hotel, the silver haired boy caught up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. Sam stopped and looked over at Riku, who held a neutral face as he began to speak.

"We need to talk..." He glanced at the two guys, who had also came to a stop."..alone."

The red haired girl nodded before glancing at her lover, who just kinda give her a side glance before walking into the hotel. A ping of sadness struck the girl's heart as she looked away and glanced at the ground.

"What do you want to talk about, Riku?" The girl asked glancing up at the silver haired boy.

"You are training with me exceptions." Riku responded stuffing his hands in his pockets waiting for the girl's reactions.

Sam shot him a confused looked before scuffing and looking down again. "Whatever. Can I at least ask why?"

She glanced at him to see him give a small nod before giving a sigh."It's cause of your poor work attitude with Lea and I want to know how much you improved."

"My poor work attitude? Really, Riku? I'm not the one with the attitude, Lea is." She snapped at him.

"You both have an attitude, but yours has been a little bit on edge since what happened yesterday. You need to get over the fact that your boyfriend told us the truth." Riku remarked watching the girl's expressions become distorted from annoyance to angry.

"Get over it?! He broke my trust, Riku. He had no right to tell you the truth. He could of said something that ruined the timeline here and how we are majoring affecting things." Sam revealed defending her actions.

The silver haired boy watched her carefully before he finally decided to make his thoughts known."Sam you do realise the second you fell through that portal you became major events in our timeline regardless of what you think."

Sam blinked at his comment and tried to respond to it but was cut off by Riku again, "I'm going to say this again, get over it or you will fall into darkness. Then once that happens, it will be nearly impossible to come back."

"You came back." The redhead girl commented as the Keyblade Master turned on his heel and heading toward the warmth of the hotel only to draw to a stop.

"That's why I said nearly." He took a pause before starting to walk again, "See you in the morning."

The red haired girl watched the young boy walk completely into the hotel and leaving her out in the cold with a gnawing thought in her mind. Was she really falling into the darkness and if she was, could she stop it before she ended up like the younger version of Riku.


End file.
